


Rainbow-Colored Joy

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Astolfo just wants to cuddle, Bisexual Male Character, Blankets, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Hugs, Making Out, Married Life, Pregnancy, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: No matter who you are, it's always nice to have someplace to come to.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 16





	Rainbow-Colored Joy

“I’m home, Astolfo.” Arturia walked in, double checking her phone. Even though she was off work for the weekend, being one of the top lawyers in her firm meant that she was always looking on her phone, making sure that there were no emergencies or disasters occurring.

“Hey, sweetie. How was your day?” As per usual, Astolfo was in their bedroom; he typically spent most of the day in there, working on whatever art project he was being hired for. (At the moment, he was coming up with redesigns for a children’s hospital wing). It didn’t matter where he was in the apartment, though; his voice was so loud and distinctive that she always knew where his sweet voice was coming from.

However, he sounded a bit different than usual. His voice was typically full of energy, one of the first signs a person received that he had ADHD (although he was often free in divulging that information from first meeting). Yet, Astolfo’s speech was somewhat tempered, not like he was sick, but just calmer than usual. _I don’t recall him going onto any medication recently and he’s not the kind of person who would self-medicate with recreational drugs, so what could it be?_

“Oh yeah, a super awesome package came in the mail for me today!”

“What is it?”

“It’s in here; check it out.” Arturia began walking towards their bedroom, not sure what to expect. _Whatever it is, he seems very excited to have gotten it – more than usual, which is stunning in of itself._

Arturia reached the somewhat closed down and opened it, looking over at Astolfo laying on the bed, laptop resting on his stomach, or rather the blanket covering his stomach. Arturia preferred colors that were more muted in tone, so their blankets consisted of grays and shell white. This… This was an eyesore to look out. A bright seven-color rainbow laid over her boyfriend, although it also appeared to be pressing down on his body as much as it was on him. It was simultaneously hard to look away from and impossible to look at.

“Astolfo… what is that?”

“This is my weighted blanket that just came in. I ordered a week ago. I really love this design; it’s so bright and colorful!” Astolfo did have design tendencies that some might call “gaudy,” but Arturia couldn’t help but grin a little at the enthusiasm on his face.

“I hope I don’t have to sleep underneath it.”

“Nah, I’m not really thinking about using it for sleeping. It’s just to help me focus when I have projects to work on. Hey,” Astolfo closed his laptop and moved his body over, “you wanna see what it feels like?”

Arturia knew exactly what was going to happen and how little work she would get done, yet at that moment, she didn’t mind. She took off her suit and pants, leaving her in a plain white t- shirt and panties. She slid into the space offered by Astolfo and relaxed as he let the blanket fall onto her.

Immediately, she felt the weight of the blanket on her. It wasn’t heavy due to it being spread out, but it made it hard to move unless she gave it some effort. She noticed her muscles start to relax underneath the mass. It wasn’t like stepping into a warm bath, but it was the closest she could think of while staying dry.

“Doesn’t it feel really nice here, Arturia?”

“Yes… it does.” The thoughts of her job went away, replaced by the relaxation of being underneath this blanket. It was like when she was a child and she woke up on a cold winter day, resting underneath several warm blankets. _I wish I could stay like this for a long time…_

“You know what else would feel really nice?”

“What,” Arturia asked hazily. She wasn’t thinking about Astolfo’s intentions before she started feeling several wet pecks on her face. “A-Astolfo!”

“C’mon, what else are we going to underneath here? Just snuggling would be too boring and we can’t really have sex, so making out is the perfect thing to do!” He continued to kiss all over Arturia’s face and neck, biting down once or twice to make sure she could really feel it.

 _Two can play at that game._ She gently tugged on Astolfo’s braids so she could lick at his neck. Her hands moved down to his sides and she began to tickle him. Childish giggling came pouring out of his mouth.

“H-hey, c’mon, t-that’s-” It was hard for him to get words out once Arturia began kissing him and placing her tongue down his throat, all the while continuing to get to his core with her fingers.

Eventually, the weight of the blanket forced them to slump on the bed, panting and blushing as they cuddled up against one another. “Mmm, maybe we should have this on while we’re sleeping… It could feel really nice.”

Astolfo let out a small noise of affirmation before looking up at Arturia. “Hey… thanks for being with me, even with how weird I am. It’s nice to have someone like you next to me.”

Arturia looked back down at the blanket. It looked garish before, but from this angle, there was something comforting in the lines of color going up and down. Even in their chaos, you knew what you were getting.

“Same to you, Astolfo.” The two of them closed their eyes, Astolfo’s head resting against Arturia’s firm chest, their breathing softening and slowing until it seemed as one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
